


undress me everywhere

by psycheDahlia



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Objectification, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Doll, Sexual Fantasy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheDahlia/pseuds/psycheDahlia
Summary: "You're Mac's doll now. You’re just Mac’s toy. You left and Mac turned you into his fucking toy, Dennis. That’s what you’re for now. That’s what youarenow. He gets to dress you up, strip you down and fuck you whenever he wants, and you just let him.”





	undress me everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "barbie girl" by aqua

Charlie’s not sure how long it’s been since the Waitress left. It feels like a dream that she was ever there in the first place, but the doll’s still sitting there, lap barely covered by a thin navy blue fleece blanket, not-quite-living evidence of what’s happened. Charlie hasn’t bothered to redress it, barely able to look at the thing, so it’s still as naked as she left it.

“Alright, man,” Charlie says, finally turning to the doll. He wishes he could say he felt strange talking to it but it’s only too natural, not any stranger than talking to himself when Frank’s not around. “Let’s get you dressed.”

He gathers Dennis’s clothes up from around the floor - they’re scattered all over the tiny apartment, like somehow the sex this doll just had was especially wild and passionate - and throws them on the floor near the couch. He sits at the doll’s feet and throws the blanket aside without thinking much of it. Movement catches his eye as the doll’s erection bounces free. Charlie freezes.

“Oh,” he mutters, swallowing. “That’s, uh, detailed.” He tilts his head, inspecting the fake cock attached to his fake friend. He wonders if Mac actually sent in pictures of Dennis’s dick, or if he just picked the most similar one from a list of options, or what. He’s really not quite familiar enough with the intimate details of Dennis’s dick to be able to tell.

“What’s this thing made of?” he wonders aloud. He reaches out a hand, gives a squeeze to test the feel of the thing and accidentally meets the doll’s eyes. The blowjob-friendly mouth makes Dennis look surprised, startled by his touch. Charlie releases the cock, putting his hands up in the air like he’s been caught.

“Sorry,” Charlie says quickly. “I forgot you’re…” He doesn’t want to say ‘alive’, so he substitutes, “I forgot you’re Dennis.” Dennis, naked with an erection, sitting on his couch. They’re all alone in his apartment.

Charlie bites his lip.

“She _was_ kind of right, though,” Charlie remarks. He reaches out a tentative hand slowly, like he’s still thinking it over, lightly brushing the back of his knuckles along the shaft. “This _is_ what you’re for now.”

He keeps his eye on Dennis’s face, looking for any reaction. Unsurprisingly, his expression hasn’t changed.

“You’re Mac’s doll now,” Charlie says softly, lets his hand drop down further, cupping Dennis’s balls and rolling them between his fingers. They’re almost alarmingly realistic. Dennis was always bragging about his expensive laser treatments, but Charlie’s never gotten to see the results of them in such detail.

“You’re just Mac’s toy. You left and Mac turned you into his fucking toy, Dennis.” Charlie’s cock is swelling rapidly, straining in his jeans. These are thoughts he doesn’t usually let himself have. He’s dipping into places he doesn’t often go. He didn’t realize these were things he liked, didn’t know these were things he wanted to do, but now that he’s touched on them he doesn’t want to stop. He’s riding this train of thought until it crashes.

“That’s what you’re for now. That’s what you _are_ now.” Clumsily, Charlie straddles the doll’s thigh, starts grinding against it. “He gets to dress you up, strip you down and fuck you whenever he wants and you just _let_ him.” He wraps an arm around the doll’s shoulders for balance, pulling it forward against him and breathing out a soft moan against Dennis’s neck.

“And now Mac’s letting me borrow his toy,” Charlie points out. “So I guess it’s only right that I play with you.”

He surges forward on the doll’s thigh and grabs it around the waist, flipping it like they’re wrestling, rolling them around so that Charlie’s sitting on the couch with Dennis over his lap, ass in the air. The doll’s face is pressed into the couch so Dennis is facing him. His mouth is open in a soft cry, and Charlie isn’t sure whether it’s meant to be in pleasure or pain, isn’t sure which one he wants it to be.

Charlie feels the curve of Dennis’s rear, finding that the manufacturers were very generous with the proportions in this particular area. He squeezes the doll’s full cheeks tightly in his hands and then spreads them to find a delicately rendered synthetic asshole. The attention to detail on this thing is absolutely insane. Charlie can’t even fathom what it must have cost. He slides two fingers in dry, spreading them inside the doll. The inside is slightly ribbed and the suction is strong.

“I’m glad Mac didn’t stretch this hole of yours out too much yet,” Charlie remarks. “Bet you’re tight as you ever were. Not as warm, though, which is kind of a bummer.”

With his free hand, caresses the doll’s face gently, the back of his hand along a cheekbone, brushing a stray lock of hair back, and adds, “Your skin’s a little bit smoother, too. I guess it all kinda evens out.” He can fantasize past the things that don’t line up. He’s always had a good imagination.

He adds a third finger, pumping them in and out, scissoring his hole wide open and not at all trying to be gentle. Why should he? It’s just a doll, after all, and Dennis sure isn’t complaining. Charlie’s transfixed on the sight of his fingers spreading Dennis wide, exposing him so fully.

“You look _so_ slutty right now, Dennis,” Charlie remarks. “It’s a good look for you.” He gasps for air, trying unsuccessfully to grind against the couch cushion. He grabs one of the doll’s hands and sits on it, grinding against the palm, groaning a little. The doll’s hand slides further back than anticipated; a finger brushes over his hole unexpectedly.

“Oh fuck,” Charlie breathes. “Do that again.” He rolls his hips against the fake hand and groans at the almost-real feeling of Dennis lightly teasing him.

“Oh god,” he whimpers, sliding his fingers free and resting a hand on the doll’s back to keep it steady on his lap as he humps Dennis’s hand. He squeezes his eyes closed tight as his cock twitches hard, pre-come soaking the inside of his jeans. Fumbling the jeans down and off, he pulls the doll into a sitting position, straddling his thighs.

Charlie wraps an arm around Dennis’s waist, pulling him in close until their cocks are flush against each other. Biting his lip, Charlie stares up into Dennis’s eyes. “They’re a little too blue,” Charlie admits. “Yours were more blue-green.”

He buries his face against Dennis’s slightly-too-cold chest and grabs hold of both their cocks, jerking them off together. “Fuck, man,” Charlie cries, dropping his hand from around the doll’s waist to slide two fingers back deep inside Dennis’s tight hole.

Squeezing tight and sliding their cocks together, sharing the slick from Charlie’s, he stutters out a sharp moan, lets his head fall back against the couch, and comes all over Dennis’s silicone chest, painting the fake skin with his very real release.

Panting, Charlie stares up at the permanently surprised face of his silicone friend. He nudges him off to the side and mutters, “Take that, asshole.” He reaches out a shaky hand, brushes a thumb over Dennis’s lower lip and adds, “Should’ve fucked your fuckin’ mouth. Missed opportunity.”

Staring vacantly around his apartment as he comes down, Charlie eventually sighs and shuffles back into his jeans. He halfheartedly cleans the evidence of what’s just happened off the doll and then wrestles it back into its clothes, which turns out to be much easier said than done.

Eventually Charlie finds himself sitting on Dennis’s lap to hold the doll still, buttoning his shirt for him. He tries to fold the collar down the way Dennis used to, but try as he might he just can’t get it quite right. He sighs, staring into too-blue eyes. Charlie glances quickly at his front door, only just now concerned that someone might walk in. Only just now finding something to be ashamed of as he leans in close so only Dennis can hear.

“I fuckin’ miss you, man,” Charlie murmurs softly. The doll stays silent, and Dennis doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E leave a comment if you read this <3
> 
> (find me on tumblr: psychedelic-iridescent.tumblr.com)


End file.
